


Aurora

by SeriouslySam



Series: Moments in Time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Potter Family, Teddy is a Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySam/pseuds/SeriouslySam
Summary: Teddy Lupin was excited to be a big brother, even if the baby would be a Potter and not a Lupin like him. He took his role of big brother very seriously.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Moments in Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800097
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for her fabulous job beta-ing. Special thanks to Breanie who is always giving me fantastic ideas and urging me to add extra scenes!
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave a review. It's a small payment for the hours an author spends agonizing over their stories. It takes less than a minute. Thank you for the support.

" **Aurora"**

Ginny Potter groaned. Her feet hurt. Her back hurt. Everything was sore and she was miserable. Being nine months pregnant with an energetic five-year-old whose birthday was less than a fortnight away was not an easy task. He talked a mile a minute, darting around the house shouting about his upcoming birthday, and couldn't stop talking about what kind of cake Ginny was going to bake him. Guilt settled in as this was the first year she didn't think she had enough energy to make the kid his cake on her own. She had enlisted her mother for help who had started planning over-the-top cake designs for her honorary grandson.

She collapsed onto the sofa, kicking her swollen feet up onto the cushion. She didn't even want to think about how hard it was going to be to actually get _off_ the sofa. She was as round as she was tall, so swollen that she looked like a balloon. She couldn't even walk without waddling which was a fact that Ron and George _always_ mentioned when they saw her. She had glared at Harry a few times when he dared to snigger with them.

Teddy sat on the floor with his knees tucked under him. An array of Muggle markers Harry had bought him were strewn out across the coffee table and there were at least three coloring books and a stack of parchment to draw on.

His bottom lip was secure between his teeth as he shakily wrote _Teddy_ on top of one of the bits of parchment. Ginny rubbed her belly, feeling the baby doing somersaults and kicking her bladder with a fervor. She rolled up her shirt to see her ginormous bare and freckled belly so she could watch as her skin rippled. It looked honestly horrifying, but she would only admit that tidbit to Harry.

"Teddy, come here."

The kid looked up through his turquoise fringe. He sat his green marker down and galloped towards the sofa with a huge grin on his face. Teddy had been in heaven for the past several months having Ginny home with him. She always dropped him off and picked him up from his Muggle primary school. Sometimes, they'd go out for ice cream after school. Other times they went shopping in the village. On days when Harry would send a Patronus that he was going to be home late, they'd go out for an early dinner and bring him home leftovers. Teddy stopped short of the sofa.

"Want to feel the baby?" Ginny brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

Teddy's gaze fell to Ginny's stomach in mild interest. He had been asking for a while why he couldn't feel the baby. It was always near misses since he normally wasn't patient enough to sit for long to wait for the movement. A limb rolled across her stomach, making the skin stretch. Teddy pulled a face.

"Ugh!" He took a step back.

"It's just a foot… or an arm. He wants to meet his big brother. Come here." Ginny laughed and waved him forward.

Teddy took a brave step towards the sofa, a frown etched deep in his black brows. He had figured out how to control the color of his hair but he hadn't mastered how to match his eyebrows yet so most days he left them his natural black. Ginny took his hand in hers and rested it on the side of her belly. She pushed Teddy's fingers into her skin gently, trying to find the baby. It responded to the slight push. Teddy's eyes widened when a foot or perhaps an elbow connected through the skin.

"Does it look like people yet?" Teddy cocked his head to the side.

"A person. Yes, he looks like a real baby."

"Is it bald?"

"Hmm… no, the Healer showed us some hair on the last scan."

A smile crept up on her face. She remembered Harry looking awestruck at the image that floated above her stomach, the biggest smile she had ever seen situated on his face. The Healer had pointed out the limbs, the small little nose, the wispy hair that blew in the amniotic fluid. They were told that he had a lot of hair, and Ginny couldn't help but hope it was an inky black just like Harry's.

"Can I go color now?" Teddy whined, obviously the novelty of feeling a baby kick had worn off.

"Sure. Why don't you draw Harry a nice picture that he can hang up in his cubicle at work?"

"Is he going to be late tonight?"

"I don't think so."

Teddy grinned before rushing back to his coloring supplies on the coffee table. Propping an arm behind her head, she watched as he made giant potato-looking people. She picked out Harry easily with the mess of black scribbles for hair and herself with long, red scribbles that were taller than her potato person.

Ginny closed her eyes, a deep sigh escaping her lips. His fingers trailed along the top of her belly. The next thing she knew, sleep had over taken her.

She was acutely aware of giggling and stinky fingers poking her in the cheek. She groaned, the cobwebs of sleep clinging to her mind.

"Mummy. Mummy." Teddy's childish voice rang as fingers continued to poke her in the cheek. "GINNY!"

Quirking an eye open, she noticed immediately that Teddy had changed his appearance. His turquoise hair was gone and replaced with jet-black, messy locks. It was his Muggle look, the one he always wore to primary school and anytime they went out into the Muggle village nearby. Her brow furrowed as she noticed something bright and red peeking out under the fringe on his forehead.

"Can I have this?" Teddy held out a pair of glasses in his hand.

Ginny struggled to sit up, grunting as she strained against the extra weight. She just barely managed. She took the glasses from Teddy's palm and noticed they were an old pair of Harry's. The lenses were scratched something awful and one of the nose pads looked like it was hanging on by a thread. They must have been his ones from school because they looked cheap. His new glasses were a lot sturdier and nicer.

"Why do you have a pair of Harry's glasses?"

"I wanna wear them. Can you take out the glass?"

Ginny debated for several seconds. Harry had a few pairs of glasses in his bedside table drawer. He refused to pitch any of his glasses for reasons she never fully understood. The ones Teddy picked out were probably one of his oldest pairs that the Dursleys had obtained for him. She couldn't exactly say that the Dursleys _bought_ him the glasses. Harry had told her before that he was only allowed to pick from the free frames as his aunt said they weren't going to spend any more money than they absolutely had to on him.

"Why not?"

Ginny twisted to grab her wand from the end table but found it was an impossible task. Teddy picked up on her distress and grabbed her wand for her as he bounced on the balls of his feet. She Vanished the lenses from the glasses before righting them on Teddy's face. He looked oddly like a miniature Harry. It suddenly struck her that he had even managed to change his eye color to green and narrowed his face. He could have passed for Harry's biological son.

"I'm Harry! Look!" Teddy pushed his hair off his forehead.

In bright, red marker was a lopsided lightning bolt above his right eye. Then, he showed her the back of his right hand which had a bunch of squiggle marks that she was sure was meant to look like his godfather's _I must not tell lies_ scar. Her eyes trailed to his clothing. He had put on his Auror robe costume that Ron bought him for Christmas. Sticking out of the pocket was a fake wand from George's joke shop.

Ginny grinned at the little boy in front of her. He dashed around the parlor, yelling out words that could pass for spells and saying he was going to arrest imaginary bad guys. At one point, he jumped from the sofa to the armchair before diving off the back of the chair. Ginny tried to tell him to calm down several times but he just grinned at her and said he couldn't let the bad guys win.

It was nearly an hour later when the front door opened. Teddy whooped and yelled for Harry to come into the parlor. He climbed onto the coffee table and Ginny had to tell him to get off the furniture. Much to her chagrin, he jumped off the coffee table while screaming a mispronunciation of _Expelliarmus_ and waving his fake wand.

Harry paused in the doorway of the parlor. A grin played on his face, his brow furrowed, as he stared at his godson. Teddy ran towards Harry, his robes flying like a cape behind him.

"Look! Look! I'm YOU!" Teddy bounced as he showed him the makeshift lightning bolt scar.

"No kidding?" Harry crouched down in front of his godson.

He reached out a hand and his fingers trailed along the red marker on the kid's forehead. A chuckle escaped his lips, his grin growing wider by the second. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

Ginny somehow managed to get off the sofa. With a wave of her wand, she Summoned their camera. It soared through the house, flying directly over Harry's head, and into her outstretched hands.

"I'm a brave aurora like you, Daddy!" Teddy waved his wand, nearly hitting Harry in the face.

"Auror. I'm an Auror, not an aurora." Harry chuckled as he jerked his head back and away from the waving wand.

"Aur-rah!" Teddy kicked his leg out to the side. "Step aside, Voldymorts! Harry Potter is going to kick your butt!"

Harry's eyebrows raised, disappearing under his thick hair. He glanced up at Ginny, a look of pure amusement plastered across his features. Ginny couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Teddy did a jump kick before falling on his bum. He laughed like a hyena before rolling over onto his stomach.

"Pew! Pew! PEW!" Teddy jabbed his wand.

"Teddy!" Ginny wheezed, her side hurting from laughing so much. "Stand next to Harry. Show off your scars for a picture!"

Teddy bolted up from the floor and hopped over towards Harry, shoving his wand into the pocket of his Auror robes. He leaned into his godfather's side, his hand pushing his locks up so that the marker on his forehead was visible. Harry mimicked his godson, lifting his fringe so that the slim lightning bolt scar was noticeable. Ginny crouched down on the floor, swaying slightly off balance due to her big belly, and snapped a picture.

As soon as Ginny lowered the camera, Teddy showed Harry his hand with the scribbles on the back of it. Harry grimaced as he lifted his own hand, the words faint but still discernable on the back. Then, Teddy was off waving his wand and yelling words that vaguely sounded like real spells again.

Harry shook his head as he stood up. He made his way over to her, offering both of his hands to her. Ginny sat the camera down onto the coffee table before placing her hands into his. He hauled her up, grunting slightly. She shot him a look.

"You feeling okay today?" Harry rubbed a hand over her belly, his fingers pressing gently trying to find their child.

"Just tired. Sore. Bloated. Ready to pop this baby out." She rested her palms on her lower back, thrusting her belly forward trying to find some relief.

"Want to know a secret?" His hand ran down the side of her belly and paused on an area towards the underside of her stomach.

"Always."

"I'm oddly not nervous at all. I'm really excited. What are you today? Thirty-eight weeks?" Harry grinned up at her. "I think I found his butt."

"Tomorrow I'm thirty-eight weeks. The size of a mini watermelon." Ginny ran her hand along her belly until her fingers bumped with Harry's. "Definitely the butt, I think. Seems round."

"I can't wait to meet him." His fingers splayed across her belly, his palm flattening against the maybe butt.

"I'm a little scared." Ginny bit her bottom lip, looking up at him.

His eyes tore away from her stomach to look at her. He kept his right hand on her belly while his left raised up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before his hand cupped her cheek. His thumb ran along her cheekbone and she felt her heart flutter. His touch still made her go weak at the knees.

"You've been a mother to Teddy ever since you left Hogwarts." He smiled at her, his eyes boring into hers. "You've been wonderful with him. He loves you so much."

"No, it's not the mothering part I'm scared for. It's the whole pushing a human out of me thing that has me nervous."

"Oh." Harry's face pinched. "I don't… I can't…"

"DAD!" Teddy yelled and Harry had never looked so relieved in his life.

"Yeah, Ted?"

"Will you play auroras with me? You can be Voldymorts!"

Harry let out a strangled laugh, his face pulling. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, her lips quirking up.

"I, uh, got to go pretend I'm Voldemort, I guess." Harry leaned in and pecked Ginny on the cheek, his lips lingering close to her ear. "I know nothing about the process of a baby being born besides the very, very basic concept but you're amazing and you'll do brilliantly. I'll be by your side for every single contraction and every single push. I promise not to leave your side for even a second."

"What if you have to use the loo?" Ginny pulled back so she could see his face.

"I'll send a Patronus to Ron to bring me a bottle." Harry grinned.

Ginny laughed. Her hands shot out and pushed him square in the chest. He stumbled back slightly, his lips twitching. He reached forward to pull her close to him. He tucked her head against his shoulder. His hand massaged her lower back as her as her belly pressed against him.

"I won't leave your side. I promise."

Ginny cupped the sides of his face. She tugged his face down to kiss him square on the lips, then parted her lips to deepen the kiss as Teddy called for Harry again.

"Ugh!" Teddy's face scrunched up in disgust. "Why are you always snogging?"

Ginny stepped back from Harry and peered at the tiny boy. "Come here and I'll snog you, too."

Teddy laughed as his godfather scooped him up into his arms. Harry and Ginny both planted noisy kisses on his cheeks. He giggled, squirming in Harry's arms.

" _Now_ , will you play auroras with me, Daddy?"

Harry tossed Teddy gently onto the sofa. The boy shrieked loudly, another fit of giggles escaping his lips. He rolled off the sofa, pulling the fake wand from his pocket.

"I dare you to duel me, Lord Voldymorts!" Teddy trained his wand on Harry's chest. Harry chuckled at the boy's antics.

Harry shrugged off his Auror robes and tossed them onto the back of the chair. He winked at Ginny. She grinned and took a moment to admire the way his arse looked in his herringbone tweed suit. Harry loosened his tie before turning towards Teddy.

Harry let out a maniacal laugh. "Harry Potter cannot defeat me!"

The sounds of Teddy's squeals of delight made her rub her swollen belly. She couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to their little family.

It was the following night that Ginny woke up from a dead sleep, her back aching even more than the day before. It came in spasms every few minutes. She groaned, her hand shooting out to grab Harry's arm. Her nails dug into his skin. He jerked awake, blinking furiously and attempting to rip his arm from her grasp. It took him a few moments to realize who was actually gripping his arm.

"You alright?" Harry struggled to his up, his face pinching as she tightened her grip. "Owe, Gin, can you ease up a little?"

"Mmmm," Ginny groaned, her breath coming out in short puffs and waiting for the pain to subside.

"Gin?"

"I think I'm having contractions." She breathed out, her grip loosening, when she felt the pain ease.

" _What_? We have to go!"

Harry moved to jump out of bed, his foot getting tangled in the sheet. He tumbled out of the bed, smacking his elbow on the bedside table as he fell to the floor. He let out a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he scrambled up. The bedroom lit up as a stag galloped around the room and disappeared through the window. Then, another stag appeared. Then, another. Ginny wondered just how many people Harry was actually contacting when they didn't even know for sure if this was it. There was a thing called false labor that the Healer always warned her about.

"Harry, stop! Stop!" She rubbed her stomach as she threw the covers aside.

"What do you mean stop? You're in labor! Merlin, Gin, you're early!" Harry grabbed his glasses and situated them on his face.

Ginny held back the groan as she planted her feet on the cool hardwood floor. She wondered if it was acceptable to arrive at St. Mungo's in her pajamas? She looked behind her to ask Harry as he shoved his legs into a pair of jeans and threw on a Holyhead Harpies hooded sweatshirt with the name Potter embossed on the back.

"I'll grab Teddy. If someone doesn't respond back to my Patronus by the time we're ready to leave, we'll take him to hospital with us." Harry shoved his sockless feet into a pair of trainers before running out of the room.

Luckily, Andy showed up at their house just before they were about to leave. She held the sleepy boy in her arms, wishing them luck, before disappearing into the fireplace to take him back to her house. Ginny's stomach rolled, her breath hitching as another round of pain rippled through her. She hated the fact that she couldn't Apparate while pregnant or even have Harry take her along with him. She leaned into Harry's side until the latest contraction passed before they traveled via the Floo to the hospital.

Ginny would be lying if she said she wasn't more than a little peeved when they exited the fireplace. Her parents, Ron, Hermione, George, Bill, and even Percy were already in the waiting area when they arrived. Her family was harassing the Welcome Witch and demanding to know which room the Potters were in.

"Oh, Ginny, honey, are you alright?" Molly rushed towards her upon seeing her, her hands flinging to her belly. "You're two weeks early! Normally, the first baby arrives late!"

"I'm fine. Why are you even here?" Ginny hissed as Harry quickly bypassed the Weasleys and checked them in, smiling apologetically at the Welcome Witch.

"Harry sent a Patronus that you were in labor! Honestly, did you think we wouldn't be here to support you? I mean, I was here as soon as Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey went into labor! Your father and I camped out in that waiting room for those babies to be born! I know you would have been here too if you didn't have Teddy at home! It's the only reason the girls aren't here now. They couldn't just leave the children!"

"Ginny, have you been practicing your breathing exercises?" Percy appeared next to their mother. "I remember the birthing classes. I can talk you through the breathing exercises if you like. Did Harry attend with you?"

Ginny's eyes widened, her gaze darting to where Harry was conveniently still within earshot as he waited for the Welcome Witch to finish registering them but far enough away that she couldn't grab him for support.

"Oh, Percy, that's sweet of you, but Harry and I didn't attend the classes. I'm taking the potions." Ginny forced a smile on her lips.

"You didn't attend the classes?" Percy furrowed his brow. "Ginny! That's highly irresponsible! When Audrey and I were expecting, we-"

"We are not you and Audrey!" Ginny interjected. "Appreciate the concern, Percy, really, but I can handle it from here."

"Ginny, you know, the potions don't always work, right? What are you going to do if the potions fail and you haven't been through the classes to know how to do the proper breathing techniques? They have the classes for a reason! I would have thought you and Harry would be more responsible than that!"

"Harry!" Ginny shouted desperately. "Harry! Get this prat away from me now!"

"Oi, shut it, you git." George smacked Percy across the back of his head. "What is the matter with you telling her something like that when she's about ready to pop a baby out?"

Harry made his way through the sea of Weasleys, his eyes apologetic as he looked directly at her. She wanted to be mad at him but another contraction rippled through her back. She reached out for him, folding into his arms. He kept one arm securely around her middle while his other hand cupped the back of her head. He held her close to his chest, his head bent down, and whispered what she assumed were reassuring words.

"You have to breathe through it! This is where the birthing classes would have come in handy!" Percy sounded exasperated. "Hee hee hooo. Hee hee hooo."

"Harry… murder… my… brother." Ginny clenched onto him, her eyes screwed shut.

"Hee hee hooo. Hee hee hooo. Come on, Ginny, breathe with me now. Hee hee hoo."

" _Silencio_!"

Percy shot George a death glare when no sound emerged from his lips. George slapped a hand onto his brother's back.

"You might not know it yet, but I just saved your life tonight, Perce."

"Mrs. Potter, why don't you take a seat?"

Opening her eyes, she saw a Medi-witch with a chair. Harry's hand rubbed the side of her belly and she felt the baby kick against where his hand was. The contraction subsided and she nodded towards Harry to help her to the chair. She took two steps when she felt a gush of water.

"Ugh, Ginny, did you just pee yourself?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Her water broke, Ronald!" Hermione hissed and must have hit him in the arm because she heard skin connect with skin and Ron let out a swear word.

Ginny tried to block out the voices. She focused on Harry's warm body next to hers, the way he continued to talk to her in a low rumble of nonsensical words and phrases that she could barely hear. She half wondered if he was more talking himself through the labor than reassuring her. She sank into the chair, her hand groping for Harry's. He wasn't going to leave her. He promised he wouldn't leave her for even a second.

Their hands connected, their fingers lacing together. She was suddenly very well aware of just how sweaty his palm was. She glanced up at him. His brows were tugged down behind his glasses, his lips thinned. He was tense, the veins showing prominently in his neck. She let out a strangled chuckle. _He_ was nervous? He wasn't the one who was going into labor! She opened her mouth to say something when the Medi-witch tapped her wand to the chair and she found herself gliding through the corridors.

True to his word, Harry did not leave her bedside. If he wasn't sitting in the chair by her bed holding her hand, he was pacing around the room with his hand raking through his hair. He was a ball of nervous energy, unable to sit still for very long.

Ginny felt completely at ease. The potion had worked wonders, calming her nerves and feeling absolutely zero pain. She watched in mild amusement as the little screen next to her bed spiked and lowered in consistent intervals. Sometimes, a small giggle would emit from her lips when she watched the little line climb as the pain potion made her feel slightly giddy.

Her family members all made rounds into the room to pass the time. Everyone except for Percy, that is. She made sure to tell Harry he and his breathing techniques were banned from her room.

"Harry, calm down." Ginny reached a hand out for him, hoping to stop his pacing. "The pain potion worked wonders and I'm not in any pain and I don't know why people make that big of a deal about having a baby! This is easy."

Harry stepped up to the bed and wrapped his fingers around her palm. His free hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him, trying to look as reassuring as possible. She tugged his hand and rested it on her swollen belly, avoiding the small, blue shimmery spell the Healers placed over her belly button to keep track of her contractions.

"We're going to meet our son today." Ginny grinned up at him. "Focus on that. I'll be fine. People have babies every single day."

"He's early." Harry frowned. "What if something is wrong?"

"I'm considered full term, Harry. It's fine. He can probably even go home on time."

Harry splayed his fingers across her belly. His Adam's apple bobbed and his eyes became a little misty. No tears fell from his lashes though. Ginny's fingers traced along the back of his hand.

"I've been thinking." Ginny glanced up at him. "I know you wanted to name him after your dad."

"If you don't like that, we don't have to." Harry met her gaze.

"No, no, I've been calling him James for months now. I would have said something when you first proposed it if I didn't like it. You know me." Ginny smiled softly. "I was thinking of a middle name."

"What about Arthur? After his two grandfathers? James Arthur Potter?"

"Well, Bill's named after my dad already, you know. I was thinking of naming him after someone else."

"I'm already named after my dad, too." Harry shrugged. "It would be a Potter and a Weasley name."

"I have enough brothers who will carry on the Weasley name. I was thinking of going heavily Potter."

Harry's brow furrowed. The baby kicked hard. He was sitting low in her belly. The Healer said he was in prime position and it shouldn't be too much longer. Whatever that meant. Harry's thumb rubbed along her belly.

"I don't want Harry." His face scrunched up. "James Harry Potter is awful."

"Well, aren't you a little full of yourself? Thinking I'd want to name the kid after you," Ginny playfully teased and he let out a low chuckle.

"Alright, let me hear it. What other mysterious Potter name are you thinking?"

"Sirius."

"Yeah, I'm serious. Just tell me."

"No, I mean _Sirius_. James Sirius Potter. After your dad and your godfather. I know how much Sirius meant to you, how devastated you were when he died. I must admit, Sirius was very kind to me at Grimmauld Place. He had heard all about the Chamber of Secrets and the diary. He went out of his way to talk to me about Voldemort's return when no one else would. I think my parents were afraid I'd break at the very mention of his name after what happened. Sirius never treated me with kid gloves. He was always open and honest with me. I was really upset when he died. I felt like he was the only adult in my life to not treat me like I was some little girl who was made out of glass."

Harry blinked, his gaze boring into her stomach. He sniffed before his eyes snapped to her face.

"I think Sirius understood what it was like to be young and heavily involved in a war. He and my parents weren't that much older than we were when they joined the Order and started fighting. I think he just wanted us prepared, because I don't think they were." Harry cleared his throat. "I think they thought they were invincible, that nothing could touch them. Then, my parents died and Sirius got framed for murder. I think he understood the harsh realities of war better than anyone. I think he wanted me to understand that, to not make the same mistakes he did."

"He was a good man."

"I really like it. James Sirius Potter. It's… perfect." His voice was heavy, on the verge of breaking. "I love you, Gin."

Ginny grinned up at him. "I love you, too."

The night passed until the sun started to creep into the tiny window of her hospital room. Her brothers and parents filtered in and out of the room. Bill distracted her by telling her about the day Ginny had been born, how even at eleven years old he was excited to meet his first sister. George made some jokes about how she wouldn't stop screaming and had been all wrinkly when born. Ron merely chatted about Quidditch with Harry while Hermione shoved a heavy present in her lap that contained four different parenting books. Ginny tried to look grateful instead of annoyed.

Percy even snuck in the room with a blue stuffed unicorn and a remorseful smile. He explained that when she had been born, he had given her one of his old unicorn plush toys so he thought his nephew might enjoy to have one as well. Ginny's annoyance at Percy melted immediately as she held the unicorn to her chest.

"Percy, that's so sweet. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"I understand. I just want everything to go well for you. I want my nephew and my sister to be perfect when this is done."

Ginny sucked in a slow breath as she pressed her palm to her stomach. She could _feel_ a small tinge of pain flooding back.

"Harry, I think I need more pain potion. Ring the Healer."

Percy immediately perked up. "Breathe through it, Ginny. Follow my lead. Hee hee hoo! Hee hee hoo! Come on, we can do it together. Oof!"

The stuffed unicorn bounced off his cheek, knocking his glasses askew. The pain wasn't unmanageable despite the way the little line climbed next to her. She didn't want anything to do with Percy's bloody breathing exercises. She wanted her next potion.

"OUT!" She screamed and pointed to the door and turned her attention to her husband. "I gave you one job, Harry!"

"I know. That was the only thing I asked Ron to do." Harry grimaced. "Percy, go tell Ron he's a git for letting you come in here."

Percy rolled his eyes. "And break up the argument he's having with Hermione in the tea room? I'll see myself out."

There was a knock at the door before it opened a crack. Ron poked his head through to take in the scene in front of him. He smiled sheepishly at Harry.

"Err, sorry, mate. He got away from me."

"I gave you one job!" Harry sighed.

Harry shooed her brothers out of the room before picking up the stuffed unicorn and sitting it on her bedside table. She rolled her head back and waited for another pain potion. This potion was stronger than the first one and made her feel very floaty.

There was a knock at the door. Ginny called for them to come in as Harry pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds. Molly Weasley ambled in just as Harry righted his glasses and took a seat next to the bed.

"Harry, dear, do you need anything? Tea? Something for breakfast? I can grab you anything you want or need." Molly offered, her hand rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm fine, thank you." He smiled politely up at her.

"Teddy and Andromeda just arrived. Teddy was very disappointed that his baby brother hadn't arrived yet." Molly placed a hand over her heart. "The little dear asked what was taking so long because he thought he'd be able to meet him in the morning."

"Oh, I want to see Teddy! Can you bring him in, Mum?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? He's very young." Molly frowned.

"I mean, I'm not going to allow him in here when anything eventful happens. By the way, Mum, when the actually pushing starts, I want nobody back here. Not even you. Only Harry." She gave her mother a pointed look.

"I didn't ask to be, Ginny! I know this is a special time for the two of you!"

They chatted for a few moments about Ginny's progression. She asked several more times to see Teddy. She wanted to have one last moment with Teddy as an only child. She wanted them to be a family of three for one last time before they grew to a family of four. She loved Teddy more than she could put into words and wanted to make sure he understood that. She needed for him to know that adding James to their family changed nothing. He was still their oldest child.

She could remember holding him the day after the battle when Harry asked her to go with him to meet his godson. She quickly started calling Teddy _her_ godson even though she was never asked to take on the role of godmother. It was natural for her to assume the position. Harry and Andy just smiled at her, allowing her to take on that role. Teddy needed people to look out for him.

She could remember the day Harry told her that he was going to take full custody of Teddy around his first birthday. He had already signed the paperwork and had been nervous yet excited to take on the responsibility. Ginny knew it wouldn't be long until she was signing similar paperwork. She had. She had officially become his mother right after her eighteenth birthday. She never regretted it, especially when he called her mama for the first time.

Molly huffed, drawing Ginny out of her daydream, before stating she would go and grab Teddy. Except, Ginny didn't get to see him before James came. She could feel the pressure and had all but yelled at Harry to get the Healer again. She could remember holding Harry's hand as she pushed. Could remember the cries of James as soon as he appeared. She could remember Harry looking a little faint when they asked him if he wanted to severe the cord with a slash from his wand. She could remember Harry cradling James close to his chest, all slimy and pink with a tuff of unruly black hair while she finished up her delivery. He was crying when he handed the small bundle to her. She started to cry too as he had laid on her chest, all warm and soft against her skin.

Harry sat by her hip, his eyes glued on the both of them. His fingers trailed along the newborn's cheek. James squinted, his eyes unfocused and staring at nothing. His long lashes fell to his cheeks as though all he wanted to do was to fall asleep.

Teddy barreled in with Andromeda, Molly, and Arthur. He had two rainbow snakes, one clutched in each hand. He grinned broadly as he skipped towards the bed. Harry reached down for him and plopped the young boy onto his lap.

"I got you a snake, baby." Teddy thrust the snake towards James and frowned when he continued to sleep.

"He's just a baby, Ted." Harry chuckled as he tucked the snake next James. "We named him James Sirius."

"Is he a Potter or a Lupin?" Teddy reached out and gently ran his fingers through James' hair as though he were petting him.

Ginny met Harry's eyes and her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Harry pressed his lips against the boy's temple.

"His last name will be Potter." Harry held him close to his chest.

"Can he be a Lupin instead?" Teddy whined. "I wanna have the same last name."

"Teddy, darling, it doesn't work like that." Andromeda stepped forward.

"Why?" He blinked up at his grandmother, eyes wide and innocent.

"Well, you had parents who were Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. They loved you so very much." Andromeda smiled sweetly down at him as she ran her fingers through his turquoise hair. "You carry on their name because you were in Nymphadora's belly like James was in Ginny's belly."

"But that mummy and daddy died." Teddy's brows furrowed. "Harry and Ginny are my mummy and daddy now."

"Yes, they are your mummy and daddy now." Andromeda smile turned sad. "Your mummy and daddy trusted Harry and Ginny to take care of you and raise you if anything ever happened to them. While Harry and Ginny take care of you, you still have your other mummy and daddy's name."

Teddy didn't seem to comprehend the conversation fully. He just nodded his head, his eyes glancing over at the baby. He squinted at James and the turquoise hair slowly shifted into an inky black.

"I can look like him though." Teddy grinned up at Andromeda.

The adults in the room laughed before making a big deal about how much James looked like Teddy. The older boy beamed in response.

It was exactly a week later when Teddy turned six. Harry, Ron, and George had taken on the duty of putting together the celebration. Molly, Andromeda, and Fleur took it upon themselves to bake the cake and prepare all the food. Ginny had been given the job of sitting on the sofa minding the boys. Teddy sat next to her, the baby settled in his lap. Ginny's hand rested under James' head to give a little extra support and help.

Teddy had taken his responsibility of big brother very seriously. He dutifully pushed the swing gently whenever the rocking spell wore off. He eagerly threw away the dirty nappies – only pee though, he refused to touch the poop ones. He made faces and tickled the baby's toes when he was crying. He flicked at the water in the sink during bath time onto James' belly. At night, before bed, when Harry held James against his chest and cuddled Teddy close to his side, Teddy would practice reading bedtime stories.

Watching the boys interact only made Ginny's heart swell by at least two sizes. Ginny wrapped an arm around Teddy and held her two boys close, a smile playing on her lips. Harry entered the parlor with a smear of chocolate on his face and a piece of dough in his hair. Ginny grinned up at him as he collapsed onto the sofa next to his family. This was their new normal, their perfect life. Ginny couldn't be happier if she even tried.

Harry announced that the family birthday dinner was ready. He scooped James up into his arms, cradling the baby close to his chest. Ginny held Teddy's hand as they made their way to their formal dining room that they never seemed to use unless they had over a lot of people. Teddy screamed in delight when he saw the big dragon cake, his grin wider than Ginny had ever seen it.

Molly presented Teddy with a large plate of toad-in-the-hole, his favorite dish. Ginny laughed as the family went around telling their favorite Teddy stories much to his delight. Victoire whined until Teddy allowed her to share a chair with him. Harry and George held their infant sons while chatting to one another about fatherhood. Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them when a Weasley and a Potter arrived the same year.

Ginny smiled. Her heart so full and life so complete. She reached out and brushed Teddy's fringe off his forehead. It had been Potter black ever since James was born. He wanted to _look_ the part of big brother. Harry tried to tell him no matter what his hair color or last name were, he was still James' big brother. The kid merely shrugged and kept the infamous messy hair.

Later that night, Ginny laid on her side in bed. James was situated next to her, his arms and legs jerking in an uncoordinated manner. Little noises escaped his lips as his big eyes blinked around the room. Harry carried a freshly bathed Teddy into the bedroom. He was in his Holyhead Harpies pajamas, a grin plastered on his face. Harry plopped him down on the bed next to James before climbing into bed after him.

"Did you have a good birthday, Teddy?" Ginny glanced up at the boy who was attempting to give James a high five.

"Yeah." Teddy smiled as James wrapped his fingers around Teddy's index finger. "Jamie, you're not 'posed to hold on."

"I think a high five is a little advanced, Ted." Harry leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. "Merlin, I'm tired. I'm glad I have another week off."

"You and me both." Ginny reached out a hand to brush James' hair out of his eyes.

"I think I like being a big brother."

Teddy untangled his finger from James' death grip before throwing himself on Harry's chest. His godfather grunted at the unexpected weight but quickly wrapped his arms around the boy to keep him in place. Ginny chuckled and never took her eyes off James. She couldn't wait until he was old enough to join in on the fun.

Before long, Ginny heard soft snores escaping Harry's lips. Teddy's breathing evened out as well. Teddy was sprawled across his godfather's chest and Harry's grip was still tight around the small child. Soon, James even drifted off to dreamland. Ginny picked up him gently and deposited him into the small cot next to the bed. She settled down into the sheets and fell asleep to the soft snores of her three favorite people with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot ties into my chaptered story entitled "Brontide." A few of the scenes were mentioned in passing in that story, so I hope you check that out too if you like the Potter family dynamic.


End file.
